


Une nouvelle vie à Baker Street

by cliffordinaire



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Parentlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordinaire/pseuds/cliffordinaire
Summary: Sherlock et John s'accommodent de la vie à Baker Street avec Rosie.





	Une nouvelle vie à Baker Street

Cela faisait 5 jours. 5 jours que Sherlock était en plein milieu d'une enquête. Il n'avait quasiment pas mangé ni dormi depuis le début de cette enquête. Le tueur en série que Sherlock traquait lui donnait du fil à retordre. Toutes les victimes étaient des femmes et l'assassin signait tous ces crimes en laissant une croix, gravée au couteau, sur le talon des victimes. Malgré toutes les informations qu'avaient réussi à tirer Sherlock il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver un profil de coupable satisfaisant. Il était ainsi assis en plein milieu du salon, à contempler encore et encore les photos et notes qu'il avait affichés au mur en face de lui. Il se releva soudainement, commençant à faire les 100 pas dans la pièce. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, un détail que Sherlock avait raté qui lui permettrait d'avoir l'éclair de génie et résoudre cette affaire.  
Lorsque John apparut dans le salon avec Rosie dans les bras 5 minutes plus tard, Sherlock était toujours en train de tourner en rond tel un lion enragé dans sa cage. La jeune Watson regarda l'homme à la chevelure noire avec intérêt. Elle commença à tendre ses bras vers lui mais John rattrapa ses petits bras. 

-Non Rosie. Pas maintenant. Crois moi tu ne veux pas déranger Sherlock alors qu'il est occupé à résoudre une affaire. 

La petite fille aux cheveux d'or regarda son père avec de grands yeux, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas ce qu'elle voulait son visage se défigura dans une moue boudeuse. 

-Il est temps de faire une sieste princesse- Et sur ces entrefaites, John alla déposer Rosie dans son berceau dans la chambre à l'étage. Il la borda quelques minutes et attendit d'être certain qu'elle dormait à poings fermées pour descendre rejoindre Sherlock au salon qui s'était de nouveau arrêté et fixait le mur. 

-Alors, ça avance ? -demanda John qui venait de briser la quiétude de la pièce  
-Je n'arrive pas à déterminer le détail qui me glisse entre les doigts, ce petit «quelque chose» qui me permettrait de résoudre l'enquête.  
-Tu en es où dans le profil de l'assassin ?  
-Homme, une quarantaine d'années, forte musculature à la vue des traces de strangulation sur le cou des victimes. Plutôt grand, entre 1m80 et 1m90.  
-Et... tu n'as jamais envisagé l'option que l’assassin soit une femme ?  
Sherlock se retourna et regarda John avec de grands yeux surpris. Son cerveau semblait fonctionner à 100 à l'heure et alors que John s'attendait à ce que son partenaire le traite d'idiot, le regard de Sherlock s'illumina.  
-Mais bien sur pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ? John tu es fantastique merci -Sherlock attrapa son manteau et sans laisser au médecin le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, le détective partit à Scotland Yard. 

 

Sherlock rentra quelques heures plus tard. Grâce à la question de John, le détective avait finalement pu résoudre l'enquête. Le tueur était en réalité une tueuse et vu le nombre réduit de femmes à la musculature plus élevée que la moyenne qui était lié aux victimes il ne fut pas compliquer de confondre la meurtrière. Satisfait, Sherlock partagea même un repas complet avec John et Rosie. La petite avait décrété que c'était bien plus amusant de manger avec les doigts et de s'en mettre partout plutôt que de laisser son père la nourrir avec une fourchette. John dût donc à contre cœur aller laver sa fille pour la troisième fois de la journée. De son côté Sherlock s'installa sur le canapé, jambes appuyées contre le dossier et tête à l'envers. Il plaça ses mains en dessous de son menton et se plongea dans son palais mental afin d'archiver les informations relatives à sa dernière enquête.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes le détective sentit une pression anormale dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit un œil et aperçut avec horreur des petites mains potelées s'amusant à tirer ses cheveux. Il abandonna son opération d'archivage pour se redresser. John avait du partir depuis peu pour sa garde de nuit à l'hôpital et la petite jouait sur le tapis proche du canapé depuis lors, jusqu'à ce que son attention se pose sur l'homme installé dans le canapé.

-Rosie ! -dit-il sur un ton excédé- combien de fois je t'ai répété de ne pas toucher à mes cheveux ! Ce ne sont pas un jouet !  
L'enfant ne semblait avoir cure des remarques de son parrain car elle tentait maintenant de monter sur lui, espérant très certainement atteindre à nouveau la touffe de cheveux bouclés. Sherlock soupira et souleva la petite du sol pour la mettre sur ses genoux. Elle observa le visage du détective avec ses grands yeux pleins de curiosité et tendit les bras en direction du haut de son crane.  
-J'ai dit non Rosie- Sherlock attrapa les bras de la petite pour les baisser. -Tu veux pas plutôt que je te joue du violon ?  
Le mot désignant l'instrument sembla dériver l'attention, que Sherlock définissait de malsaine, de l'enfant envers la chevelure du détective. Un léger sourire satisfait s'afficha sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Il savait que la petite adorait quand il jouait du violon, tout comme son père. Sans lâcher Rosie, Sherlock se leva donc chercher son instrument, se rassit sur le canapé, la petite sur ses genoux et commença à jouer. La petite tête blonde écouta le son mélodieux sortir de cet objet étrange avec un air émerveillé et au bout de 2 chansons elle s'endormit contre son parrain qui ne put pas résister à l'envie de se laisser attendrir devant cette scène. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et alla la déposer dans son berceau. Il avait beau se plaindre, Sherlock ne pouvait pas nier, il était tombé sous le charme de l'enfant. 

 

Si les débuts du retour de John à Baker Street après la mort de Mary avaient été difficile, John s'était bien vite ré-acclimaté à l'appartement et Rosie n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'habituer à son nouveau foyer. La jeune Watson était devenue la coqueluche de Baker Street, tout le monde était tombé sous le charme de cette charmante tête blonde aux yeux bleus. Même Mycroft, bien qu'il le niait, avait de l'affection pour Rosie. L'aîné des frères Holmes vint d'ailleurs leur rendre visite le lendemain du bouclage de l'affaire de la tueuse en série par Sherlock. Il venait de nouveau proposer des affaires plus ou moins liées aux intérêts du gouvernement britannique à son cadet qui refusa tout en bloc. Il en avait également profiter pour ramener un nouveau jouet qu'il qualifiait «d'éducatif» à la fille de John. C'était devenu une habitude pour Mycroft de ramener un jeu qui stimulerait l'intellect de l'enfant. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison derrière ce cadeau régulier autre que d'éviter la paresse intellectuelle de Rosie. Mais en réalité le simple fait qu'il ramène un cadeau, aussi éducatif qu'il soit, démontrait son intérêt pour elle. A chaque fois qu'il venait leur rendre visite, John prétendait être excédé par cette envie de faire de sa fille un génie avant même qu'elle ne sache parler puis Mycroft tendait l'objet à l'enfant.  
Cette visite de Mycroft ne dérogea donc pas à la règle. Mais cette fois ci malgré les refus de son frère de l'aider d'une quelconque manière sur une enquête, l'aîné resta un peu plus longtemps, réussissant à faire la conversation avec son frère. Il lui donna des nouvelles de leurs parents et Mycroft tenta à nouveau de persuader son frère d'aller leur rendre visite, ce à quoi le plus jeune avait répondu par un soupir excédé avant de se lever faire du thé. Pendant quelques minutes Mycroft se retrouva donc seul avec Rosie qui scrutait le jouet offert par l'homme politique sous tous les angles. Mycroft profita de l'absence de son frère pour adopter un regard plus attendri et s'agenouilla au niveau de la petite. Il commença à lui expliquer le fonctionnement du jeu qu'il avait ramené et qui consistait à mettre des objets de différentes formes dans la bonne boîte. La petite fille regardait avec attention les gestes de l'homme avant d'essayer de faire correspondre elle aussi une forme à une boîte. Mycroft la regardait faire en souriant, l'acclamant d'un petit «Bravo» quand elle réussissait et d'un léger rire quand elle prenait un air défait lorsque les formes ne correspondait pas. C'est après plusieurs minutes de tendresse infinie partagé avec Rosie que Mycroft sembla revenir à la réalité et aperçut son frère qui le regardait d'un air narquois. Le plus âgé reprit un air des plus sérieux. 

-Tu t'attendris Mycroft. Je croyais pourtant que tu refusais de te laisser aller à tout sentiment -le charria son plus jeune frère dans un grand sourire insolent.  
-Je ne m'extasie pas devant elle quand elle arrive pour la première fois à taper dans ses deux mains pour applaudir ou qu'elle se met debout toute seule avant de retomber au premiers pas qu'elle fait moi au moins -répliqua Mycroft qui eut la satisfaction de voir la bouche de son frère s'ouvrir et se refermer sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ils prirent le thé sans échanger un autre mot et Mycroft repartit. 

 

Tout le monde avait finit par trouver son rythme dans cette vie particulière. Les liens qui liaient Sherlock et John avaient été renforcés par le fait qu'ils éduquaient tous deux l'enfant, à leurs manières. Ils partageaient maintenant la même chambre, et s'ils se persuadaient que cela restait tout à fait amical et platonique, les deux savaient au fond qu'il n'en était rien. Finalement après plusieurs semaines d'entêtement ils s'étaient décidés à avoir une discussion qui s'était soldé par l'union de leurs deux bouches (et de leurs deux corps par la suite, bien évidemment). Ils formaient donc une parfaite petite famille. John s'extasiait d'absolument toutes les actions de sa fille et Sherlock prétendait ne pas être attendri ni par l'action en elle même, ni par l'image de John extasié. Un seul événement dérogea à cette règle : les premiers pas de Rosie.  
Elle devait avoir environ 9 mois. C'était une belle journée d'automne, ni Sherlock ni John ne travaillait ce jour-là. Rosie s'amusait avec un des jeux ''éducatifs'' offert par Mycroft, John buvait son thé en écrivant sur son blog au bureau quelques mètres plus loin et Sherlock était plongé dans l'une de ses expériences. John fut le premier à la voir. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que la petite tentait de se mettre debout et d'aligner ses pieds l'un devant l'autre s ans succès. Ce n'était donc qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne réussisse, les deux hommes le savaient. Il avait entendu Rosie émettre un gazouillement content et avait relevé la tête. Il arrêta alors tout mouvement et regarda avec stupéfaction sa fille, qui se tenait debout et le regarder... et qui avanca sans chuter jusqu'à atteindre le bureau. Le médecin resta bouche bée quelques instants, Rosie regardait son père avec ses grands yeux, semblant attendre une quelconque réaction joyeuse. Le visage de John s'illumina alors d'un grand sourire et il appela Sherlock qui répliqua en quelques secondes, demandant ce qui se passait. Il aperçut alors l'air fier de Sherlock et l'enfant qui s'appuyait contre le pied du bureau et ne mit pas longtemps à déduire ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est alors que Rosie continua son chemin en marchant jusqu'à Sherlock qui ne put alors pas s'empêcher de regarder sa filleule avec fierté.

-Elle marche ! Oh mon dieu elle marche -Le visage de Sherlock s'illumina de son plus grand sourire. Il regarda Rosie qui tendait ses bras vers lui il l'a prit dans ses bras, toujours souriant – tu as marché Rosie !  
Et Rosie semblait comprendre qu'elle avait passé une étape importante à la vue des deux hommes car elle frappa dans ses mains en gazouillant un «youii youii» (qui était probablement un «youpi» déduit Sherlock. Il échangea un regard avec John qui avait les larmes aux yeux et s'approcha de Sherlock et de sa fille. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Rosie.  
-Tu deviens une grande fille -dit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux or de la petite- tu peux être fier de toi.  
C'est alors qu'il regarda Sherlock et ils se sourirent, comme ils s'étaient jamais souri. On aurait dit un couple de parents s'extasiant de l'exploit de leur fille. Et Rosie sembla retenir cette image dans son cerveau et faire ce lien également car à partir du moment où elle parla, elle nomma John «papou» et Sherlock «papa».


End file.
